Team Electron
by Virizion
Summary: A new evil team is emerging...Team Electron! Their goal? To reshape the world. Celine Tourne, a young trainer, and her friends are forced into Team Electron's insane inner world. Can Celine escape their grasp with her body and mind still intact?


_A.N._

Heya!

If you're reading this, then that means you're at least a little interested in this story! You win a gold star! If you can tell me the color of my underwear, you win a yo-yo! If you can cure cancer with said yo-yo, you win a helmet!

...I'm gonna clear things up a little, kay? ^^

**1. This story isn't for younger kids.**  
>I almost considered rating this story M...but let's try it with T, yes?<br>There will be a death or two here and there. I WILL promise that there will be some blood, maybe even enough to be considered gore. Some cussing will be in it, too. If you think you're mature enough to handle this, go ahead and venture forward! ^^

**2. I'm...not that great of a fanfiction writer.**  
>Even though my dearest unbiological sister [HOLLER IF YOU'RE READING, LOVE! Wait...don't actually holler. Hollering is loud] said that saying this will be the death of me, I gotta say that I'm really kinda new at this. <em>"Team Electron" <em>= My first fanfiction! So that's also why there's no canon characters from, say, the anime. I'm taking one step at a time into writing full on fanfiction, and this is kinda my first step.  
>...In fact, I don't know if this really can be classified as fanfiction. xD<br>I need to get more practice and need your feedback. ^^

**3. This will take place in Johto, Kanto, and Sinnoh.**  
>That's why there's no Unova Pokémon; they can't be located in those places!<p>

PLEASE review! I can't get better as a writer without your reviews!

Pokémon and any cannon characters belong to GameFreak/Nintendo!

Plot [even though it's a bit based on Team Galactic] and OCs belong to moi! No grabby hands!

* * *

><p>"Damn Celine...We're going to be late!" a male voice said.<p>

Celine snapped her head up. "Late for what?" She shouted so that the boy could hear her. Celine was in her room and the door was closed, so it was a bit difficult for the boy to hear her from outside the door.

The boy cursed. "Nothing. Just get dressed faster."

Celine huffed. "Tell me Victor or I'll go even slower!"

Victor snorted. "If you go even slower, I'll just leave without you. It's a surprise. Deal with it and hurry up."

"...Fine," Celine sighed. She pulled a short-sleeved black shirt over her head and put on a purple jacket that cut off at her elbows. Celine pulled a pair of pants the same color as her jacket on and put on a pair of white Running Shoes. "I'm coming out now, so back up!" she shouted as she grabbed her three PokéBalls from on top of her bed. Celine opened her door and saw Victor leaning against the wall across from the entrance to her room. Victor was a little taller than Celine ('Everyone is...' thought Celine bitterly) and had medium-long brown hair that fell over his blue eyes. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt with a small, neon green design in the center. His pants were a very dark blue and covered his black Running Shoes a bit. He had on a green Pack hanging off one shoulder. Looped in his belt were five PokéBalls.

"Finally ready?" Victor asked with a smirk.

"Nope! I have to brush my hair and teeth."

Victor groaned. "Fine. We don't have much time, though. We have to leave early because of how far it is. Not only are we going to be late, but your dad's gonna think I'm doing dirty things to you." Celine snorted.

"It won't take me too long," Celine said with a laugh and walked to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and tongue quickly, but made sure to not miss anything. She then brushed her short, curly black hair. Celine always loved her hair and how it really brought out her emerald eyes. She smiled at her reflection, showing her teeth. Celine put her Pokéballs inside of her belt and walked back over to Victor. "Let's go!"

"Thought that you'd never say so!" he said with a grin. The two walked down the stairs and to the door. "Goodbye, Mr. Tourne," Victor called out.

"Bye Dad!" Celine shouted.

"Goodbye. Victor I expect you to keep Celine safe!" Mr. Tourne, Celine's father, called back from another room.

"I'll hold her if you want." Victor replied. Celine giggled.

"Ye...No," Celine's father replied. "Don't go touching my daughter because I'm not around."

"Wouldn't dream of it sir. Goodbye!" He gave a winning smile and the two walked out and closed the door. Once outside, Victor's smile turned into a scowl. "Your dad is a bit overprotective..." Victor muttered.

"Oh, you think?" Celine replied. Victor shook his head and chuckled. "So! When you left the message on my PokéGear, you didn't say _where_ we were going."

"We're Flying over to Cianwood. If we leave right now, we should be there in about 30 minutes or so."

"30 minutes? You Fly fast...We're in _Goldenrod_. It'll take longer than that..."

"Eh...I know a shortcut." Victor shrugged.

"Well, if you know a shortcut, then why did you want me to hurry up so much and insist we leave early?" Celine shouted in exasperation.

Victor blushed a little. "Because...shut up." Celine opened her mouth to say something, but Victor quickly said "Come out, Skarmory!" He tossed a Pokéball into the air. The Ball opened, a red light appeared, and a large, silver bird appeared next to Victor. The Skarmory screeched and nuzzled its metal head on Victor's shoulder. He petted the steel bird. "Hey girl," Victor said softly. Skarmory screeched again and nipped Victor lovingly.

Celine held one of her PokéBalls in her hands. "Go, Togekiss!" she said and pointed her Pokéball at the ground. A red light extended to the ground and the male Pokémon appeared. Togekiss flapped his wings and rose into the air.

"Toge!" the Togekiss chirped. He twirled in the air and landed gracefully next to Skarmory. Victor and Celine hopped on their respective Pokémon's backs.

"We're headed over to Cianwood City, Togekiss," Celine said. Togekiss chirped again.

"What she said," Victor mumbled to Skarmory.

The two Pokémon flapped their wings and rose to the air. Celine held onto Togekiss tightly, as she was terrified of heights, while Victor sat up on Skarmory and looked bored. The duo soared away.

0-0-0-0-0-0

_A station was built in a side of Mt. Coronet in Sinnoh. The snowfall and trees camouflaged the building well enough; it had been there for years and no one had spotted it. Despite it being a headquarters, it wasn't big and really did not look all that impressive. It was a three-story dark brown building made of bricks and steel. The building could _maybe_ hold a two-hundred people safely._

_"I think we've pinpointed its location, sir."_

_"I don't want you think, I want you to know!"_

_The man hesitated. In hindsight he knew that it was much too early to bring the boss what they discovered. It wasn't nearly enough to satisfy her. "Sir, th-the mere existence of that...that beast is based purely on speculations and legends heard around the region...We can't really ever be sure."_

_His boss furrowed her eyebrows. She ran her fingers through her long, curly blond hair (something she did often when she was frustrated) and sat down. "Of course we can...It does exist...We just need to find it and we _can't _when people like you think that rough guesses are enough!"_

_He flinched slightly. She was right. Guesses weren't enough for this job. If he continued to do things like this, he knew that he'd be out of a good paying job. Even worse, he could be killed. His boss was ruthless. Her goal must be accomplished at any cost. "S-sorry, sir," he said lamely. "I'll get back to you when we actually...y'know...found something."_

_She sighed. "Well, did our volunteer get any subjects yet? His deadline is soon."_

_"Oh! He sent an update about twenty minutes ago. He sent over dozens of stolen Pokémon yesterday. He said that he might get quite a few people here in about an hour..."_

_His boss rubbed her finger back and forth under the strap of her eye patch. Though she was feverently against stealing Pok__émon, the woman eventually decided that it was necessary for the __overall plan. "Tell him that I don't like the word 'might'," she said coolly._

_"Will do, sir."_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Celine let out a shaky breath as she landed on the beach. It always terrified her to Fly, even though she trusted Togekiss with all her heart. Victor and Celine called back their Pokémon and walked from the sea. "Where are we supposed to go?" she asked and looked around.

"Jason's house," Victor replied.

Celine's heart jumped. The thought of seeing Jason made her blush and swoon a little. She had had a crush on him since she was young. However, he had been extremely busy the past two months. Jason apparently was working on a small personal project. "Really? W-why?"

Victor grinned slightly evilly. "Told you, it's a surprise." She huffed slightly and walked behind him. They eventually came to a somewhat large house that was closest to the Safari Zone entrance. Victor knocked quickly on the door.

"Come in!" someone from inside called. Victor opened the door and he and Celine were greeted by Jason's mother, Mrs. Telli. "Hello you two! It's been a while!"

"Hello Mrs. Telli!" Celine said warmly. Mrs. Telli smiled sweetly.

"Yo," Victor said and gave her a small wave.

"Where's Jason, Mrs. Telli?"

"Oh, he's taking a shower right now. He'll be down in a moment.," Mrs. Telli said. Celine nodded and she and Victor took their shoes off to settle down.

"Victor...you're late," someone said. Victor's eyes narrowed and he turned his head slowly to the voice.

"Hello Fleur," Victor said through a fake smile. Fleur smirked and raised an eyebrow. Celine never understood those two. They always were fighting over pointless things and constantly competing with each other.

"I guess I won, then?" Fleur said in a mock innocent voice.

Victor's mouth twitched slightly. Celine gasped. "_That's_ why you wanted me to rush? You were having a race? You could have just said so!" Victor cleared his throat awkwardly and sat down, defeated.

"Aw, rushing wouldn't have helped you anyway. I'm just better." Fleur flipped her curly, platinum-blond hair in mock arrogance and sat down. She was wearing a lavender shirt with black pants today. Her white Running Shoes were off and right by where she was sitting. Victor rolled his eyes and stared off into space.

"Oh please, Fleur...you aren't ALWAYS better. I'm better at being short!" Celine said and smiled proudly.

Fleur smiled devilishly. "I'm better at being tall." Celine laughed at herself for not considering that.

"I'm the best at being tall," said a voice. Celine's heart leaped.

"Jason!" she called in delight. Jason was about halfway down the stairs. He was the tallest in Celine's group of friends, standing at about 5'11. He was wearing loose gray pants and a plain white t-shirt. His black hair was halfway wet (the sudden thought of Jason washing his hair in the shower made Celine's stomach do back flips) and fell limply over his brown eyes.

"Celine!" he said warmly and smiled. "Long time no see!" Victor and Fleur greeted him with a wave.

When Jason got down the stairs, Celine gave him a tight hug. He was quite taller than her, however, so her head rested on his chest. "How was your project...thingy?"

Jason smiled wider. "Oh, it was fun! Actually...we're gonna go see it when everyone gets here."

Celine jumped back and pumped her fists in the air. "Awesome! I hope people get here faster!" She jumped up excitedly.

Victor rolled his eyes. "For someone your age, you act like a little kid." Celine sweatdropped.

"I-I'm only 17! I can act like a kid all I want to!" she said with a huff. Victor waved dismissively.

Fleur stretched her neck out to peer out the window. "Jared, Jade, and Tori are here!" she called. Celine smiled as she felt nostalgia fill her. She and Jared used to live next door to each other. They were best friends. He was born in Goldenrod (like her) and they were neighbors, but he moved to Ecruteak City a few years ago. When she first visited Ecruteak, Celine made friends with two of Jared's new friends: twin sisters Jade and Tori. They were both pretty nerdy and stayed mostly to themselves, but Jared's outgoing nature got to them. The four of them became pretty close. But Celine hadn't been able to visit them as of late because Jade and Tori's mother had fallen ill.

"I'll get the door!" Victor called and got up quickly.

Fleur's eyes widened. "No, I got it..." They both raced to the door and put their hands on the handle at the same time. They stared daggers into each other. "Victor, it's okay, I was here first," Fleur said and smiled.

Victor laughed. "No no...It's fine. Go sit down and relax!"

"Oh, but I've been here for a while! You two just got here. Go..." Fleur pushed Victor back and opened the door, "...and sit down!" She turned her attention to the three who just arrived. "Hey guys!" she said with a wide grin. Victor glared at her and went over to a chair and sat down.

Jared hesitated at the door and looked awkwardly at Fleur and Victor. "Uhh...Hi!" He smiled and walked through the door. Jade and Tori quickly ran behind him. Jared was wearing a simple green t-shirt with black pants and tan Running Shoes. His hair was a dirty blond and fell in waves around his face and a little bit over his blue eyes. Jade was wearing a long purple tank top with black short-shorts and purple Running Shoes. Her sister was wearing a similar outfit as Jade's, but Tori's tank top and Running Shoes were dark red. Their violet hair was put up; Jade had a bun while Tori had a simple pony tail.

"Jared, long time no see!" Celine said warmly and ran to give him a hug.

Jared hugged her back. "Hey Bubblehead!" When they were younger, Celine and Jared enjoyed to play with a Marill that Jared's mother often watched for a friend. The Marill blew bubbles that the two loved to pop. One time, the Marill used its Bubble attack a little too roughly and it hit the back of Celine's head, knocking her on the ground. She was alright, but when she got up there were little bubbles stuck in her hair. Ever since then, Jared's little nickname for her was "Bubblehead". It was dorky, but it always warmed Celine whenever he said it.

"Jade, Tori! How is your mom?" Celine asked. She felt Jared stiffen.

Jade looked down at her feet. "She's...not good. She isn't getting better at all..." Jade said. Tori grew noticably pale.

Celine's heart sank. "I'm so sorry you guys. I-I didn't mean to make you guys feel worse..."

Tori gave her a weak smile. "You didn't do anything. We're fine." Celine gave her an equally weak smile.

There was a small silence and Jason said loudly, "So! Is that everyone?" Fleur gave him a nod. "Alright! So are we read-"

_BEEPBEEPBEEP!_

Everyone jumped. The loud noise seemed to come from upstairs, yet it was as if whatever was making the noise was right by them. Jason's face went stone cold. "What the fuck is that?" Jade asked, shouting a little to be heard over the noise.

Jason blinked and his expression changed to that of a slightly humored one. "Oh...That's just my friend; I was talking to him on a video chat. He must've pressed the little alarm thing to get my attention. I'll go get it..." Jason sprinted up the stairs. His mother ran into the room through the kitchen and quickly ran up with Jason.

Celine glanced around, clamping her hands over her ears. Jade looked at Celine and mouthed something she didn't catch. The alarm stopped and almost everyone let out a _phew_.

Jason returned from the second floor and looked at everyone, a broad grin across his face. "Alright, get your shoes on and grab your Pokémon! We're gonna go see it!"

"That sounded like a fire alarm..." Celine muttered.

Jason laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I had my volume up from playing a video game. My fault, guys. Anyway, we're heading off."

Victor smiled knowingly at Celine and Fleur looked at him a bit confusedly. "To see what?" Tori asked with a small smile.

"My little project, of course! I think you'll love it."

* * *

><p><em>A.N.<em>

The first chapter has come to an end! What's Jason's mysterious personal project? What are the people in that building looking for, and what are they going to test?

Don't forget to review! ^^ If you guys like it, I'll continue the story. If you don't like it, please say so. No use in continuing a story that no one likes, yes?

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

_Jason takes everyone to where his little project lies...but something horrible is coming._

_The adventure begins..._

Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
